otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - September 2005
Regisan Blamed for Three Thousand Deaths Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT05-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 03 15:22:20 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - A paper to be published in Thursday's issue of The Scalpel says that Regisan may have been responsible for as many as three thousand deaths on Sivad, and perhaps more.Regisan was officially permanently removed from the market at a press conference Wednesday evening. The drug, which was used to treat Isherwood syndrome, is now known to be linked with potentially deadly liver disease.The paper was authored by two University of Enaj professors after a study conducted in October 3004. The Department of Health has started an internal investigation -- to be led by Surgeon-General John Lind -- to determine how Regisan was approved.The Drug Safety Authority is urging anyone who took Regisan to be tested for liver disease. Anyone who is still taking Regisan should immediately stop and consult their physician.(OOC: Full report: http://tinyurl.com/bvvkt) Minister Comatose After Beating Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT05-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 03 15:24:12 3005 (Aniger-on-Nova, Sivad) - Geoffrey Cruyer, Sivad's controversial Minister for Health, was found beaten in a park in Aniger-on-Nova late Wednesday.Cruyer, who represents Aniger-on-Nova on the Council of Equals, is comatose and listed in critical condition.He was found in Queen Paulette Park by his chief of staff, Raisa Amondella. He was rushed to St. Jerome's Hospital in Aniger-on-Nova, then transferred to the Enaj Treatment Centre. Amondella became worried after Cruyer failed to appear at a scheduled press conference.Recently Cruyer had been receiving death threats that appeared to be linked to his participation in the bloody evacuation of Demaria. SHIELD officers are not commenting officially, but off the record one SHIELD detective says the police consider the two incidents to be closely linked. Carnival arrives at Ungstir Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT05-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Sep 06 15:46:38 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The ISS Orphic, carrying Ian Penumbra's interstellar carnival, has landed on Ungstir.The carnival ship is expected to stay on Ungstir for at least a week."After the difficulties suffered by Ungstir in the past few months, I am certain the denizens of this world can use the opportunity to escape their cares and woes for a while," Penumbra told INN. "We're only too glad to provide an outlet for their entertainment."The carnival remains free to visit, although it does earn money through sales of food, merchandise and generous contributions. Overmind: Ungstir likely hideout for Volari Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT05-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Phyrria Reported At: Fri Sep 09 11:06:54 3005 TASK MATRIX CENTRAL, PHYRRIA - For the first time in recent memory, the Overmind - the over-arching consciousness that rules the mechanoid inhabitants of Phyrria - has taken the initiative in dealing with the threat posed by the murderous Vollistan Light Singer, Volari.In a statement transmitted to all news outlets throughout the galaxy via Phyrrian operatives, the Overmind said: "All data gathered and all calculations during the past three months lead us to the inescapable conclusion that the Strategic Retreat is most likely cloaked, hidden somewhere in the Ungstir system. Given the Light Singer's penchant for showmanship and flamboyance, it only increases the likelihood that he and his compatriots have chosen Ungstir itself."The Overmind expected citizens of Ungstir to act against Volari, but indicated that it would "take no chances on the clumsy inefficiency of sentient organics."The Overmind said elements of a new "Decimator Fleet" would be dispatched to Ungstir tonight to assist in scouring for the villain and his cronies. Penumbra shot - Orphic stolen Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT05-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Sep 09 22:08:39 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Ian Penumbra, proprietor of an interstellar carnival aboard the ISS Orphic, was shot by an apparent Nall mercenary after departing the Orphic into the landing cavern on Ungstir.While medics on the scene treated Penumbra, the Orphic launched and fled the star system.The Nall mercenary, wearing a cloak-capable suit, tried to escape but was shot and killed by several people in the landing cavern.Penumbra is now in the Resilience health clinic, reportedly in stable but guarded condition. Orphic returns! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT05-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Sep 10 21:57:58 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Less than 24 hours after it was stolen by a crew of cloak-suited Nall warriors, the ISS Orphic returned to Ungstir.Witnesses who were held hostage aboard the vessel during the theft reported that Ian Penumbra's massive starship was apparently flown to some location for use as a refueling station by the nefarious Vollistan Light Singer, Volari, and his renegade Strategic Retreat freighter.After making a rendezvous with Volari, the Nall reportedly boarded the Strategic Retreat and the Orphic was allowed to fall back into the control of Penumbra's crew. No injuries or deaths were reported among the hostages.The interstellar carnival manager continues to recover on Ungstir from a gunshot wound. BREAKING NEWS: Volari near Phyrria? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT05-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Sep 11 19:16:43 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Data acquired by the crew of the GMF Athena suggests that the Strategic Retreat, the ship used by the nefarious Vollistan Light Singer Volari, was bound for Phyrria after refueling aboard the stolen ISS Orphic. The data indicates the Retreat, which is cloak-capable, is carrying a Coreseeker missile in one cargo hold. Given the Phyrrians' role in helping secure an end to the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, it's no large leap of logic to consider Volari's intentions. Any ships capable of rendering aid should proceed at once toward Phyrria. PHYRRIA BOMBED - ATTACK SHIP DESTROYED Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT05-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Phyrria Reported At: Sun Sep 11 21:51:06 3005 TASK MATRIX CENTRAL, PHYRRIA - In a statement issued this evening by the Overmind on Phyrria, it was reported that a Coreseeker missile was fired from the Strategic Retreat at the planet's capital city, Task Matrix Central. Salvos from Phyrrian warships knocked the missile off a direct penetration trajectory, but the explosion still wrecked the city and nearly destroyed the Overmind.The Athena and the Wolfsbane, along with fighter elements of the Phyrrian Decimator Fleet, attacked the Strategic Retreat, damaged its cloaking device and ultimately destroyed the vessel that has been used for months by Volari to terrorize the known worlds.Sensor scans show fifteen dead Nall and a single dead Demarian amidst the wreckage of the ship, but no sign of a Vollistan Light Singer. However, an energy signature on the bridge just after the first salvos hit the Retreat could indicate someone teleporting off the vessel.The Overmind has ordered all "sentient organics" to refrain from entering Phyrrian sovereign space. Violators will be eradicated. DNA tests confirm Demarian identity Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT05-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue Sep 13 13:53:37 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Genetic testing of DNA scans provided by the GMF Athena after the destruction of the Strategic Retreat confirm the identity of the lone Demarian that died on Volari's ship.Sharptongue Sandwalker, the former quartermaster aboard the Athena who was believed to have been responsible for planting two bombs that crippled the ship during the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus crisis and delayed delivery of the cure.The Nall corpses all share identical DNA, suggesting they were all cloned warriors in service to Volari.The rogue Vollistan Light Singer remains at large. Minister conscious but far from returning to work Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT05-10 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Sep 13 23:50:33 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - Doctors at the Enaj Treatment Center confirmed Tuesday that Geoffrey Cruyer regained consciousness early Tuesday morning.Cruyer, who is Sivad's Minister for Health, was beaten into a coma at the end of August. SHIELD is investigating and believe a deranged Demarian may have been to blame.Although Cruyer is now conscious, his doctors anticipate that it may be weeks before he can go back to work, if ever. They would give no further details of his condition. Category:News